The Prophecy Book 2
by Sheya
Summary: The second book in my Pokemon story The Prophecy. Complete
1. Ch00

Disclaimers: This little girl does not own Pokèmon...others control their destiny.... ^ . ^ The idea for the story came from something I drew, a dream and the fact that I hate drawing characters in their cannon clothes therefore everyone will be wearing different clothes ^ . ^ And new characters are mine. (That means Lisala, Linn and Ley etc. . . .) 

-------------

This is a dark fic and something of an AAMRN, though you won't know it for a while.  ^ . ^ I am merging the manga, the anime and the video game so don't be surprised if you don't know where I'm coming up with something. Some history I will be making up. I'm using the technology from the Manga with a few differences. The only thing is  that I don't know if Brock has any siblings in the Manga. In the Anime, Brock's father left before his mother died; in my fic Brock's father did not leave. That will enable Brock to be the traveler that he is in the Manga and still have his anime siblings. Thank you J-chan (AKA Yamato Ishinya) for helping me with Brock's siblings. As for Brock's last name I'm using Stone I might change it but for now it is Stone. As far as I can tell there is very little Religion in Pokèmon but there has to be some so, I'm making up some Religious beliefs. Yes, I am aware that there is a prophecy in the second movie but I did not think of that till 24 hours after I started writing this story The Prophecy. 

I'd like to thank my Proofreader Dalanar for helping me with grammar. (Even though she knows nothing about Pokèmon.)

And I'd like to thank SynXIX for helping me with everything ^ . ^

 ----------------------

THE AGES** 

Ash * 

20

Brock 

27***

Duplica 

23

Gary 

20 1⁄2

Kaijin 

20

Lara Laramie          

21

Ley (nick name full name comes later)

4

Linn (nick name full name comes later)

4

Lisala           

21

Misty           

22

Delia Ketchum

38

Ritchie 

20 1⁄4

Samuel Oak

70

Suzie 

27 1⁄2

Tracey 

23

*(Ash becomes Pokèmon Master when he is 14 he vanishes from the public eye when he is 14 1⁄2 and he settles down away from the rest of the world when he is 15. Just something that I won't cover completely in this fic yet if at all.) 

**(I am not putting all the ages of everyone in the fic in here I'm just doing the main characters.) 

***(Brock in the anime looks between 12 and 14 in the Manga he looks a lot older so I made him older ^.^) 

____________________________________________________________________ 

The Prophecy

_the ship will steal the world._

_the hero will not be found._

_the rival will fight._

_the waters will rise._

_the quarry will fall._

_and all will be lost for want of the hero._

The Ship will steal the world. 

The Hero will not be found. 

The Rival will fight. 

The Waters will rise. 

The Quarry will fall. 

And all will be lost for want of the Hero. 

__________________________________________________

The world is still in turmoil, but all is looking brighter.  Team Rocket still holds sway, but the resistance is fighting back. The first order of business for every one was to make sure the Pokemon Master was healthy enough to fight. That was taken care with a week's rest in the fortress. 

He and his kids got to know (and get reacquainted with, in Ash's case) everyone. Delia Ketchum took over taking care of her grandchildren saying "I have not been in their lives, I need to make up for lost time." She then shooed Ash out saying, "You go have fun with your friends...I get to play doting grandmother for the next week or so." Therefore. Ash had no choice but to listen. (Besides, what child can resist his/her mother, even grown children?)  

Ash rested for a week and in that time Squirtle went off and found a very welcome face to Ash, a young Lapras who joined him on his journey when he was 11. He explained what he wanted to her and she went off to talk to her school. When she returned she had a school of Lapras with her 100 strong. And now we resume our tale a week after Ash returned to being Ash.


	2. Ch01

CeruleanCity

Ash directed the school of Lapras on his Lapras. "I'm glad Squirtle found Lapras, since her school is more likely to listen to me through her."

"Yeah. That was good luck." Replied Misty. 

"Misty- I forgot to ask- I left I left you one of my Pokemon-do you still have it?"

"Yeah- I have it right here." Misty held up a pokeball.

"Good, I think were gonna need it," replied Ash.

They surfed into Cerulean City Harbor, Misty and Ash got off Lapras and told the school to hide till they got back with the people. Afterwards they went to the gym being very careful not to be seen.

"I hope they are still there, and not captured." Misty worried.

"Yeah, that would be great, we come all this way and…no one is here. But Gary says that there are life signs at the Gym and the spies say Team Rocket does not go near it cause if they do they die. So they should be safe."

When Ash and Misty got to the Gym Daisy stopped them.

"If you value you life you will tell me who you are. And if I like your answer I might let you live." stated Daisy, pointing a gun at them.

"What! You don't recognize your own sister?"

"I recognize YOU, Misty. but who is with you?"

"Isn't she the one who was pushing us together when we were younger?" interjected Ash to Misty.

"Yeah, I remember that. Daisy; you remember Ash? The Pokemon Master."

Ash smiled and waved to Daisy "Rub it in, why don't you," he grumbled at Misty.

"Still sore at the reporters? Hmmm?" murmured Misty.

"Yes."

"Misty! Ash!" yelled Daisy getting there attention, "Come inside and tell us how you got away from Team Rocket."

Ash, Misty and Daisy walked inside where they met up with the rest of the Cerulean sisters. "There's not much to tell. I was captured and brought to Veridian City. On the outskirts Brock and Suzie attacked the caravan. They freed everyone and we went on to Pallet Town. There we met up with Gary and Lara, the leaders of the fortress."

When did you meet up with Ash again?" queried Violet, "I thought he disappeared 6 1/2 years ago?"

"After we got to Pallet, we found out that Ash had become a member of Clan Jaranie. He told us after his mother convinced him to."

"So, what are you doing back here?" asked Lilly.

"We came to bring everyone to The Fortress," answered Ash

"A lot of our people are injured- they can't move far or fast." Daisy told him.

"They will only have to get to the harbor, we have transportation there," explained Ash.

"That shouldn't be a problem for most of our people. But there is one that should not be moved." Daisy looked at Ash and Misty and then gestured for them to follow her.

"But, there was no one like that last time I was here," Misty said while following her sister.

"We found him a few days ago, beaten and near dead. It looked as though he had escaped from Team Rocket. When he woke up and told us who he was, we knew he had escaped from them. They probably caught up to him here and beat him till they thought he was dead and left him. I found him a few minutes after Team Rocket left the area," explained Daisy.

"Who?" asked Misty and Ash in unison.

"Ritchie."

"Shit...he won the league Championship 2 years after Ash did, the year after Gary. If Team Rocket is going after the champions . . . " Misty mused.

"In any case, we have to get him out of here," stated Ash.

"He needs medical attention first." Daisy opened a door and walked down a hallway.

"Can he get that here?" asked Ash, "or would it be better if we brought him to a place with state of the art medical facilities?"

"Well, no one here can help him . . ." Daisy trailed off.

"So it would be better if we brought him someplace. I mean, you brought him to the Gym, so maybe we should bring him to Pallet  . . . . Ash can we contact the Fortress and have them have a med team waiting for us on a boat somewhere?" asked Misty.

"Gary said that he would have a gunship waiting for us if there were any problems. Since he was planning for problems there is probably a full medical staff on that ship. Once we get out of the harbor we can call the ship and transfer Ritchie to that ship," planned Ash.

Ash Misty and Daisy come to a door and inside is Ritchie, asleep.  When they have entered he opens his eyes.

"Who . . . Misty . . . is that  . . . Ash?" asked Ritchie.

"Yeah, we're gonna bring everyone here someplace safe, there is a Fortress at Pallet Town." Replied Ash.

"I . . . don't think . . . I'm gonna get to the fortress . . . . " 

"Try! We want you to see the fortress. Can you try for us? We haven't seen each other in years. I want to catch up on old times." Misty took one of his hands. "You've survived this long. So keep it up. Just think when we get to the fortress the doctors will fix you right up."

"I'll try . . ." replied Ritchie

Ash and Misty helped Ritchie get to the harbor with everyone else, then they called the Lapras. The people of Cerulean City bid farewell to the city that housed and helped them in good times and bad then they climbed onto the Lapras and head out towards Pallet Town. Ash and Misty made Ritchie as comfortable as they could. 

This is to ea . . ." started Ash

"Rockets at 6:00!!" exclaimed Misty.

"Thought so . . . how many?" Replied Ash.

"Four...they are on Flying Pokemon." 

"That shouldn't be too hard- send out my old friend."

"Alright . . . Charizard GO!!!!!" Misty pulled out a pokeball and threw it out into the air. Charizard appeared out of the pokeball and looked around, he spied Misty, Ash and Ritchie. Then he turned around and saw the Rockets he got a nasty look in his eyes and fire blasted them into LEO.

"Well that's that . . . Charizard watch our flanks." Stated Ash.

Charizard nodded an affirmative and flew off in a sentry pattern.


	3. Ch02

**Somewhere in the Ocean**

The party met up with the gun-ship that Gary promised. All the wounded were transferred to the ship; the Medics started to patch everyone up and Ritchie got his own room and team of doctors. The ship headed back to Pallet Town with its precious cargo and a school of Lapras with riders as a guard and for a rear guard there was Charizard.

**Pallet********Town******

When they arrived at Pallet Town Gary and Lara waste no time in getting everyone settled in the wing for Cerulean City. All the wounded were brought to the medical wing and settled there.

"It's a good thing that the planners planned for a large group of refugees we still have plenty of room." Garry remarked to Ash when they met up in the war room each one finding a seat.

"I have always wondered how much space this place took up . . . . " Remarked Ash.

"Well, if you look at the plans, the classroom is at the center of town where the town-square used to be. From there it extends out for approximately 2 miles in all directions, with 15 stories of depth." Answered Gary, "But I think it is larger, the only plans we have are the original ones It is still 15 stories but how many miles  . . . I don't know I have people working on it.   But they are having trouble finding all the exits. But the fortress itself is situated about a half mile under ground."

"Funny I would not have thought such a feat was possible but then again with Pokemon to help . . . . At least it is big, even with Team Rocket Killing people left and right we are still a LOT of people." Mused Ash.

"Ash did you know that Team Rocket completely destroyed Lavender Town?"

"No . . . ." 

Well we have heard that the people fled to the Pokemon Tower . . . that place is nearly indestructible . . . but the rest of Lavender is gone."

"What kind of food supply do you think they have?"

"Probably nothing If they do have anything it is because a lot of people risked their lives to get it from Team Rocket." Replied Gary.

"So, we should go there next . . . but . . ."

"How?" Interrupted Gary.

"They have a harbor and the Lapras are still willing to help we could do the same thing as we did for Cerulean City. Or we could go in by flying Pokemon."

"That might work, but I don't think we should use the same tactics all the time . . . . " Gary trailed off.

"I agree, that is why I was thinking of trying to get an expert here . . . we don't know war we need someone who does."

"Yeah but WHO?"

"I was thinking...Lt. Surge...if I can find him he will probably help us. I'm fairly certain that he wouldn't have anything to do with the Rockets."

"You are right there! Team Rocket High command put a price on his head so large that he can't even show his face to a hermit anymore. Of course that also could be a trap for us . . . . "

"Well, I have a sure-fire way to find out. I'll know when I see him . . . and it will work for anyone else out there."

"Howzzthat?" queried Gary.

"Oh, a little Psychic that I met a few years ago...we met just before I won the Mastership."

"And which one would that be all the Psychic Pokemon went to saffron City last year, Even the ones that had trainers here . . . even that Mr. Mime of your mom's. Though he came back on orders from Sabrina."

"The Mirage takes orders from no one . . . She always does her own thing that is why she is a Mirage."

Gary was too stunned to speak for a few moments. When he recovered enough to form a coherent string of words he asked, "You caught a MEW?!?!?"

"Hmmm, no, Misty once complained that all my Pokemon followed me."

"Ok, so, a Mew just decided to follow you?!?!"

"Yeah, it followed me for a while before I found out about it- one day it helped me out of a tight spot."

"You never cease to amaze me . . . ."

"What," Ash said smiling, "every time you called me a loser you really wanted to say how amazing I was?" 

"Not every time," replied Gary with a return smile, "but a lot of it."

"Ha! If I had known that, I would have thought a little more kindly of you."

"Reason #1 to call you a loser . . .  you don't loose your edge against me and I have a worthy rival."

"Ha! I never lost my edge against Ritchie, and he never called me a looser. Speaking of Ritchie, I want to see how he is doing."

"Yeah same here . . . but first what are we gonna do with Lavender Town and Lt. Surge?"

"I figure that I can go talk to Surge and you and Misty can get ready for Lavender Town. Contact Sabrina and see if she can spare some of her psychics for a supplies teleport in to the Tower."

"Ok that is a good idea. Now let's go see Ritchie."

The two champions left the war room to check up on their old friend.


	4. Ch03

**Team Rocket HQ**

A man shrouded in mystery sat behind a desk, his Persian next to him getting a head rub. Two people in charred black uniforms with big red Rs on them were standing at attention in front of the desk.

"So, you have lost all the survivors of Cerulean City?"

"Yes, Boss, a young man with a Pikachu and a young woman with a Charizard helped them escape on a school of Lapras." Said the charred young woman.

"And the champion escaped as well?"

"He was taken with them." Replied the charred man.

"I am disappointed with you. But I worry about the two who helped them escape. Describe them to me in Detail."

"Yessir, The male had Long black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed like one from the Nomad clans, his vest was brown but the shirt underneath was bright blue, his pants were a light blue but his boots were brown and black." Explained the female Rocket.

"The female had long red hair worn in a side pony tale. She wore a dark brown vest a deep gold shirt and blue jeans with hiking boots underneath." Stated the male Rocket.

 "The female sounds like that former gym leader Misty from Cerulean City. The other . . . I don't know. You are dismissed."

"Yessir." The rockets saluted and left the room.

**Vermilion********City******

The once proud port city was in ruins, the damage was not as bad as in Cerulean City but it was considerable. The port was in the best shape. 

During the predawn hours a Fearow could be seen flying down to the center of the city. After it landed a young man got off its back and recalled it into its pokeball. He started walking towards the gym making sure to stay in the shadows.

So, Pikachu, this is what's become of Vermilion City. It is not as bad as it could be but it is still bad."

"Pi, pika pikachu." /Yes, really bad/

"Let's go find Lt. Surge. The best place to start looking for clues is the gym so lets head there."

Pikachu nodded "Chu." /Yeah/

Ash and Pikachu headed in the direction of the gym but were stopped by a little girl with blue hair and blue eyes. She looked about 6 or 7.

"Mister, you shouldn't be walking around town- someone might see you," said the girl.

"It looks like it is too late for that warning . . . I'm looking for someone, could you help me find him?"

"How do I know you're not a Rocket?" asked the girl.

"You don't . . . so I'll go look for him myself."

The girl gave him a look, ran off, and disappeared. Ash continued heading towards the gym. When he was almost there the same girl and two adults stopped him. The male had blue hair and green eyes and the woman had red hair and blue eyes.


	5. Ch04

"Who are you? And why are you here?" demanded the man.

"I'm looking for someone."

"You only answered one of the questions, so I repeat, WHO ARE YOU?!" stated the woman.

"You wouldn't know me, my name is Ash."

"As in Ash Ketchum the Pokemon Master?" queried the man.

"Don't rub it in." muttered Ash.

"Huh?" 

"Pikachu"

"Huh?"

While they were conversing a Meowth approached them. "Da pikachu said 'Reporters.' And, he is Ash Ketchum. I recognize his scent."

"You  . .  I don't get it." complained the man.

"To many reporters have used that to try to ruin my life. Do you know how sick of it I was by the time I left?"

"I can imagine." replied the woman. 

"What is going on ?" asked a very confused young girl.

"This young man is not a Rocket." said the man.

"Well, that's nice. So what is he?"

"The Pokemon Master." stated the woman.

"Just one of many."  interjected Ash.

"The best of many . . . ." said the man in a low voice.

"Maybe but I doubt it. Not to sound rude or anything but you haven't introduced your selves and I want to know if I'm right about your identities."

"Oh your right we did forget . . ."

"You always were an idiot James."

"Jessie and James. I knew it."

"Yeah, so, Ash why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Lt. Surge. Who's the kid?"

"My name is Jayne. And I'm not a kid!!"

"Not . . . . How old are you?"

"I'm 7 1/2." she replied.

"Ah you look younger then you are . . . I did too."

"Oh. Why are you looking for Uncle Surge." asked Jayne.

"I need his help."

"Why do you need his help." Jessie asked jumping off the rock she had been perched on, "No one town or city has the power to stand up to Team Rocket."

"No one town or city . . . but how about all of them?"

"What do you mean." James walked to stand next to Jessie. "There is no place to make a stand, so where can we bring all the people?"

"Pallet Town...  We can make a stand there."

"You'd put your hometown in danger?" Jessie looked at him sharply.

"Considering Team Rockets track record it is already in danger . . . and any way there is very little that can harm the Fortress. It is made out of the same material that the Pokemon Tower is made out of. And the Tower is still standing even though Lavender Town is leveled."

"Alright, we'll take you to Surge, and show you what has become of the people of Vermilion City." replied James.

"We can also tell Surge that we now have the means to FIGHT BACK!!!" exclaimed Jessie.

"Has he been going crazy and taking everyone with him?" asked Ash.

"Hell YES" yelled Jessie and James.

"Let's go." Jayne started walking towards the Diglett Cave.

As they walked through Vermilion City Ash noticed that there was less damage to the city than he thought there would be. 

"So, why is there so little damage? He asked curiously.

"The people left the city before Team Rocket came. They hid in the wilderness and waited for the war to blow over. They heard that Cerulean and Pewter fought back, and Celedon capitulated so they decided to hide." Jessie explained to him.

"So," Ash said with a smile, "Surge must be very disappointed with his town right now. How often does he call them babies?"

"Often, people are getting tired of it but . . . they are to cowardly to even tell him to stop . . . . He never calls us babies because we forage for food and take out the occasional rocket." James looked around a building to make sure the coast was clear.

"Lt. Surge ain't been able to come wit' us lately because he got da broken leg.  But, that don't seem to hinder him much; not in da caves anyway. Meowth."

"I would think not." Ash was smiling again.

As they approached the Diglett Caves, they heard people yelling.

"What's that?" Ash looked ahead to see what was wrong.

"That, is the Diglett and Dugtrio making life miserable for the people who they want OUT of their caves. They don't like us very much." replied James.

"Well then, if you guys move out then they will be happy, right?"

"Yeah but how will we get to Pallet Town?" mused Jessie.

"Well, If I remember correctly, the caves come out right outside of Viridian and there is a by pass of the forest. If we went around the city we can get to Pallet." Ash watched their reaction to his statement.

"B . . . Bu . . .But no . . .  no one gets around VERIDIAN!!!!" stammered James.

"Brock, Misty, Suzie, the survivors of Pewter and various rebels did. I think we can do it too . . . but only if we HAVE to." stated Ash.

"Wow, but . . . I still don't want to go that way is there any other?" asked James.

"Well, if you are up to a sea voyage we should have no problem getting to Pallet."

"That's great we can steal some rafts and go." exclaimed Jessie she then grabbed hold of James and started dancing around. "We're gonna get to fight, we're gonna get to fight." They both started to sing.

Ash smiled and Jayne just stared. 

"We are almost there, right?" asked Ash still watching Jessie and James.

"Yeah right around that bend, ummmm I've never seen my parents act like that . . ."

"Used to happen all the time . . . ." Ash murmured.


	6. Ch05

**Diglett Caves**

As they entered the caves a Raichu stepped out and started speaking.

"Rai rai raichu? Chu RAI!" /Who are you? Talk NOW!\

"Youse know whose we are."

"Rai rai rai. RAICHU!" /I know you. Who's THAT!\

Pikachu started sparking angrily. "Pika pi." /Ash.\

"Rai CHU!" /Yeah RIGHT!\

"Pi." Pikachu got a tick in his eye. "PIKACHU!" /THUNDER!\ 

Raichu lit up like a Christmas tree. "RAI!?!?! Chuuu..." /Wha!?!?! Ouch...\ Then passed out in a dead faint.

"Why is this new baby here? This is supposed to be a safe place for all the rest of the babies." Lt. Surge hobbled in to the entrance of the caves.

"With all the fuss the Diglett and Dugtrio make? But anyway I asked them to bring me here." Ash stepped forward into the light.

"Who are you? And why would they bring you here just for asking."

"Hmmm, well, this is the second time my Pikachu has thrashed your Raichu. Does that give you a clue?"

"That's impossible!! Only one Pikachu has ever managed to beat Raichu and neither it nor its trainer has been seen in six years."

"Ahh I found out that I'm good at disappearing, don't you agree."

"Prove to me that you are Ash Ketchum. Then I will listen to you."

"Well... Meowth says I am who I say I am. And Pikachu is stronger than other."

"That isn't PROOF!"

"Paranoid? Nah... not at all." Ash walked over and leaned against the wall. "Hmmm I wonder..."

"Meowth HE IS ASH!!!" the poke-cat jumped up and scratched Lt. Surge's face a few times.

"You're sure of yourself."

"So is Raichu it seems." Ash stated pointing to where Pikachu and the revived Raichu were chatting playing and catching up.

"Rai chu Rai." /He is Ash.\

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu ran and jumped to her trainer's shoulder.

"The vote is against me." Sighed Surge. He then led everyone in to a war room where they all sat to discuss Ash's plans.

"Well then let's get to why I'm here- I want to bring everyone to Pallet Town. There is a rebellion there." 

"No one can get past Viridian City. It's impossible."

"Anything is possible but that is besides the point... Brock, Suzie, Misty, the survivors of Pewter, and various rebels did. We have already evacuated Cerulean City via the ocean. Lavender is in the process of being rescued by Flying types. We could leave here by Lapras or by tunnel.... The Lapras would by pass Viridian City entirely. On the way back a few of us could go to Cinnabar and inform them of how things stand."

"Sounds like a good plan... going by Lapras. How are we going to get Lapras though?"

"Not a problem, Squirtle just has to get them. It will take about four days they are in Pallets Harbor. But then you will need that time to get ready... also there are a lot more people left here then I thought there'd be so we will need extra floatation devices."

"Good I see nothing wrong with that. I assume you also came here for my advice what it came to battle plans?" Surge leaned forward putting his head on his hands.

"Yeah, the leaders of the rebellion are all young and we need an experienced warrior on our side." 

"Then I'll inform the babies of the plan and get them packing."

Ash smiled, "And I'll get Squirtle on his way."

Squirtle left to get Lapras and her pod. During the next few days, Ash and Surge discussed battle plans and the capabilities of the Fortress. Jessie and James directed the packing and Jayne went out and 'borrowed' lots of life rafts from Team Rocket Storage. When the Lapras arrived the people of Vermilion City were ready to leave.

Ash looked around the cave, "Well, the Diglett seem happy to see you go."

"Yeah, everyone is in the rafts, the equipment is on floatation devices and already on its way."

"Then we should all be gone before dawn."

"Yeah." Surge and Ash turned around and left Diglett Cave. Everyone from Vermilion City left the docks, everyone except for Ash, Jessie, James, and Jayne headed towards Pallet Town, the four left for Cinnabar Island. They planned to either get help from the Islanders or inform them that the world was almost ready to fight. Lt. Surge commanded the fleet of Lapras on rafts to Pallet, and Ash sent a Fearow ahead with a message for Gary.


	7. Ch06

Notes::: I'm thinking of grouping this back into one big story again Book 1 as a one shot and Book 2 as a one shot. I have only one more chapter for this book left to type. Then it's on to Book 3. I have nothing written for that book and all of this book was written at least 2 years ago and my writing style has improved since then.

****

Cinnabar Island

When they reached Cinnabar Island they all headed for the City Hall, they had an easy time getting past the Rockets in the dark. When they reached City Hall they ran into a familiar face.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ash pointed out the man standing in front of the Hall and talking to a group of people including Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy.

"Looks like that crazy Gym Leader to me. What was his name again?"

"Blaine you dimwit." Jessie waked James upside the head.

"Yeah, we really should apologize for wreaking his gym."

"You mean you still haven't after all these years?" Ash looked at them incredulously.

"What are you talking about? Mom, Dad, why would you wreak the Gym?"

"We were once Rockets. If it wasn't for Ash we would still be Rockets."

"How come you never told me?" Jayne cried.

"We wanted to forget about being Rockets." Jessie held her sobbing daughter and tried to explain. "We wanted to start a new life. And that life did not include Team Rocket." That was said with such scorn in her voice that Jayne looked at her mother alarmed.

"I wish you had told me..."

"We were going to when you turned ten."

"Oh... Ok- I understand."

"I'm going to talk to Blaine you stay here." Ash ran off to where Blaine was holding court.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Someone came ashore via Lapras this morning we have to find them they could be rockets." Blaine had a group of citizens surrounding him as well as a group of police officers off to the side.

Ash walked up to the back of the group and cleared his throat. "No one who came ashore is currently a member of Team Rocket."

"PIKACHU!!!" /RIGHT\

"Ash Ketchum." Blaine stared at the newcomer to his island, "Where have you been for the last six years?"

"Rockets aren't the only threat in this world, at least they weren't always, and I went to a place where the threat called 'Reporters' could not find me."

"I take it the there are former Rockets in your party?"

"Yeah they quit eight years ago...."

"Hmmm are they trust worthy?"

"Yeah, they really have been helping in Vermilion City. Lt. Surge trusts them and you know how her is."

"Fine" Blaine nodded. "Bring them over here."

Ash waved the three former Rockets and the daughter of two of them over to the group. "These are Jessie and James; their Daughter, Jayne; and the ever lovable talking Meowth."

"We're sorry for icing your Gym." They said in unison bowing. " Your Magmar scared us."

"Why would icing a Gym be so bad? Wouldn't the ice just melt?" Jayne asked confused.

"In a normal gym maybe, but my Gym was in the volcano. If it had erupted all of Cinnabar island could have been destroyed."

"Ohhh. That's bad." Jayne nodded in understanding.

"The reason we're here is to tell you about the Fortress and to find out whether or not your people would like to relocate or stay here?"

"Hmmm, we should call a town meeting."

"Can't you just have Jenny and this group tell everyone in groups and take a vote?" asked Ash

"Why?" Queried Blaine.

"I saw some really big missiles on our way in. I don't want everyone in one place." Ash explained to the waiting crowd.

"Good reason- Fine, where is this Fortress?"

"The Fortress in underneath Pallet Town. It was just finished after almost two centuries of work about three months before I left on my Pokemon journey. It is the largest structure, underground or above ground or in the air, ever built. There should be room for everyone there."

"Weapons?"

"Plenty and the means to make more... it is also made out of the same material as the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town."

"You heard him. Spread the word and get a vote whether to stay or go. And remember that even after leveling Lavender Town Team Rocket still can't find a way to bring that Tower down."

"Yes sir." Jenny saluted and her group left to bring to news and get the vote. When they returned an hour later they counted the vote.

"Well it seems most of the islanders want to leave, the rest will go along with the majority vote. How were you thinking of getting to Pallet?"

"Flying Pokemon? No... the people will want to take their possessions with them. Get everyone packed within three days. I'll send Squirtle for the Lapras and rafts that we used for Vermilion city."

"Lapras then, we will have groups of about ten at each cove two Lapras and four rafts should do it. We have a small population when there are no tourists."

"Fine the pick up will be after sundown." Ash released Squirtle and gave him instructions. 

"Alright!! You will all bring word to the rest of the island, one raft per Lapras will be for people and one for possessions. That is five people to a raft." Blain sent Jenny's group off to tell the rest of the island.

"Yes, sir." Jenny saluted and took her group off on their mission.

Three nights later Cinnabar Island was deserted... left to the wild Pokemon and the surf. The Lapras took off at top speed for the mainland; because with their arrival came a message from Gary that Team Rocket was getting restless on the high seas.... As dawn approached Ash realized that he had a whole armada of Rocket ships on his tail and- there was nothing he could do about it.

****

Pallet Town

Gary was sitting in the War Room and a soldier came running in. He stopped and saluted. "Sir, the Lapras are Returning with the refugees from Cinnabar Island."

Gary looked up from the papers he was going over. "That's good. So, why are you running?"

"Team Rocket is right behind them."

"Then send out the Clans on Flying Pokemon- I think that they will appreciate some payback."

"Yes Sir." The guard again saluted and then ran off to find Lara.

****

On The Sea

"Pikachu don't you dare start electrocuting Team Rocket." Ash growled at his longtime friend.

"Pika?" /Why?\

Ash sweat-dropped at that, "We'll be shocked too."

Pikachu put her paw behind her head and smiled. "Pi...." /Oh...\

"Ash look ahead of us. Something's coming." Blain pointed at the sky.

"Hmmm.... Flying Pokemon."

"Team Rocket backup?" Suggested Jessie worriedly.

"I don't know... they are coming from Pallet's direction."

Ash then heard a distinctive battle cry coming from the fliers.

"No- these are friends."

"Are you sure?" James still looked worried.

"The Nomad Clans are not friends of Team Rocket. They are friends of ours."

"So we are saved/" Asked Officer Jenny in relief.

"Yes."

As the flying nomads attacked Team Rocket Lara flew down to Ash.

"Come on the Clan Warriors will keep them busy."

"Right!" 

The group from Cinnabar Island fled towards the shore at Pallet Town. When they got there they were greeted by the people of Pallet to help them get settled in. Ash, Jessie and James went to Gary and made their reports then went to sleep.


	8. Ch07

Hi I'm still thinking of putting all this in chapters instead of books. The only reason I didn't is because Simple Text can't handle 30 pages in Word. And I do want to have reviews this time.  
  
**Pallet Town   
That Night   
Misty's Room **  
  
Misty was sitting on a chair staring into space.   
  
'Ash is back, he has been living with the nomad clans, her has two kids and their mother is dead. And me? I'm more infatuated with him then ever before. He is probably hurting so much. And the kids- I spent so much time with them the last few days. It's weird they came to me, and called me Auntie Misty. Lara said that only the closest relatives and friends get that title and outsiders need to be introduced as Auntie and Ash didn't do that. They also introduced themselves to me, like they knew who I was or were told that I was close... but I know Ash didn't tell them that, he really hasn't had the time. Anyway they seem to be considering me an acting mother, that's what Lara said, why would the do that? Lara said that they wouldn't unless a parent told them to, Ash wouldn't, he wouldn't think of it. I can't figure it out- maybe if I sleep on it.'   
  
Misty stood up and turned of her light then got into bed. And fell into an uneasy sleep.   
  
**Ash's Room**   
  
"Daddy we're glad you're back." Linn cuddled next to her father who had been reading the twins a story.   
  
"Yeah we missed you." Ley added as he sat on his father's other side.   
  
"I'm glad to be back too, I missed you both immensely. Tell me what you did while I was away?"   
  
"We played with Auntie Lara and Auntie Misty."   
  
'I didn't introduce them to Misty as Auntie, and they don't call people that if they weren't introduced that way.' "Why did you call Misty Auntie?"   
  
"Mamma told us to, she came the day you left. She said that misty is an Auntie." Linn looked up at her father innocently.   
  
"She came?" Ash blinked a few times, and dropped the book.   
  
"She said that she would come back soon." Ley supplied.   
  
"So the legends are true, her family can come back. Did she come as a spirit?"   
  
"Spirit?" Ley queried.   
  
"See through, not solid. Kinda' like some ghost Pokemon, like that Misdreavus that used to follow me around."   
  
"Yes." The child answered.   
  
"She told you to call Misty Auntie" his kids nodded. "What else did she tell you?"   
  
"She said Auntie Misty would look out for us... all of us." The little girl sighed and closed her eyes- clearly getting tired this late at night.   
  
'Including me. So Lisala wants them to get close to Misty. To get to know her, Lisala knows how close Misty and I were, she knows whet will happen if misty and I get close again. She also knows I don't think that I could do what mom did and raise my kids on my own.'   
  
Ash stood up and picked his kid up and brought them to their bedroom, he then hugged them good night and put them into their beds. "Go to sleep it's way past your bed time."   
  
Linn and Ley giggled at their father, "We don't have a bedtime but we will go to sleep- we are tired."   
  
Ash smiled at his kids. "I still get amused when you talk as one. Good night."   
  
"'Night daddy."   
  
Ash left the room for his own bed.   
  
**Misty's Room**   
  
Misty opened her eyes from an uneasy sleep. 'What's that? I thought I heard something.'   
  
She looked around and saw a glowing form near her door.   
  
"Who's there?"   
  
"I am Lisala." The glowing form answered.   
  
"Lisala? Ash's...."   
  
"Yes. I love him as much as you do."   
  
"Love? I always thought it was infatuation. I thought I'd get over him in time. Especially after he had to leave."   
  
Lisala glided over to Misty's bed and sat down, not making a dent.   
  
"Believe me, what you feel is love. And to answer you question, I told Linn and Ley about you. I told them to seek you out and I told them to call you Auntie, I also told that that you could be another mother for them. Frankly I'm surprised that you are taking my appearance as well as you are."   
  
"Strange things happen around Ash, I guess I just got used to it   
  
"Yeah two years ago a Misdreavus was following him around. It kept bandits away from the camp but it also scared most of the clan, Clan Jaranie does not train Pokemon."   
  
"In the first year after we met Ash had a Haunter following him for a bit, but then it stayed with Sabrina."   
  
"I know that you think that Ash will not want to get close to anyone. However, Ash needs people like a Starmie needs water. He can live with out but he will fade away. What I met him he was starting to fade, he knew he could not go back to civilization but he was not doing too well on his own. When I brought him back to camp he really perked up even with a broken leg he was helping. Without even trying he made himself indispensable to the clan. He always had time for the younglings and If her was doing something he didn't tell the to go away he taught them how to do what he was doing."   
  
"He always was like that, always trying to help no matter what."   
  
"However, we need to get back to the subject I came here for, I told Linn and Ley to come to you for one reason only... Ash loves you."   
  
"But..."   
  
"He loves me? Yes he does but he also loves you and I am dead. I am part of another world not. I can visit but I can't stay. Ash's heart is big enough for the whole world therefore I think we can share. And he doesn't love you less even though he loves me."   
  
"So what you're saying is you want..."   
  
"I think you would make Ash very happy and I want him happy... besides you two make a great team and you need each other. You've always had your sisters for company but there comes a time when you need more than family born you need family found and that is what Ash is to you."   
  
"You also have a big heart."   
  
"I want Ash to be happy, I want my kids to have a mother. I don't know you but I know Ash loves you and you love him, and that is enough for me."   
  
"I would've left him alone, but you're right he needs people and if someone doesn't do something he will put a shell around himself. That's what he was doing when he came here. His mother said that he was going to stay away from us."   
  
"Yes and I couldn't reach him. I'm glad his mother could. I would suggest you just be there for him- you will loose him if you push."   
  
"Yeah I think you're right."   
  
"I can't reach him, he now knows I can manifest on this plane but he is still closed to me. You can open him up and through him I can help."   
  
"How?"   
  
"He is not a psychic he is a catalyst. I can work through him so can any psychic. But we can't do it if he closes himself from us."   
  
"I see, I have heard of things like that but I thought that the knowledge was lost."   
  
"My family kept the knowledge but couldn't use it. A catalyst of his potential is so rare. Both Linn and Ley are catalysts and so is his mother. I think it runs in his family. Catalysts make things happen. Nothing stays the same around them they are change. Ash more than most. That is why he is the Hero."   
  
"And he pulls of seeming miracles."   
  
"Yes that too. I have to go I needed to talk to you. You now understand so now I can rest for a bit. Tell Ash that I will visit him as soon as I can."   
  
"I will and visit me too. Ash was right I do like you."   
  
Lisala smiled and vanished. Misty went back to sleep with more understanding then before. This time her sleep was peaceful.   
  
**_End Book Two _**


End file.
